Championship Manager Wiki:Style Guide
The style guide exists to ensure all edits on the Championship Manager Wiki are consistent. Although one way is often as good as another, keeping the articles consistent means that they will be easier to read and to use. Article Titles Articles must have appropriate titles. All major words contained within the page title should be capitalized. The only words that should not be capitalized are smaller words, such as "and", "or" and "the". The first word in the title should always be capitalized. Titles of singular topics should not be pluralised. Therefore, an article about players should be named Player and an article about managers should be named Manager. Only where the item is pluralised in the game should the article be pluralised (for example, Tactics.) The subject of the article should be in bold only in the first occurrence of the word. Any subsequent occurrences are left as plain text. Sections Where appropriate, articles should be split up into sections. This makes them easier to read and edit. Each section should have a title. The title of each section should follow the same guidelines as article titles. These are as follows: *The title should not capitalize all words and should only capitalize titles of items in game *The first word should be capitalized *Only titles of plural items should be pluralized *There should not be links in the title *The title should be as short as possible Markup Use two equal signs ( ) style markup for headings. Start with , add the heading title, then end with . This section's heading was created with the markup: : Sections This subsection's heading was created with the markup: : Markup Text Text may be styled to improve the appearance of the article. Font colour In rare cases, font colour can be used in articles. Dark colours should be used to emphasize certain points. Using bold is a preferred alternative to using colours. Do not use light colours, as the do not show up well on the white background. Billeted lists Bullet points can be used to create a list. To use a bullet point, put an asterisk (*) before each point. For example: *Point 1 *Point 2 *Point 3 **Sub-point 3 Comes out as: *Point 1 *Point 2 *Point 3 **Sub-point 3 Numbered lists Numbered lists are similar to bulleted lists. They should be used to order items or in step-by-step instructions. To create a number list, put a number sign (#) before each point. For example: #Point 1 #Point 2 #Point 3 Comes out as: #Point 1 #Point 2 #Point 3 Bold and italics Put two apostrophes (italics) around text to make it italic. Italics should be used to emphasise single word or phrases. It should not be used for long bits of text. Put three apostrophes (bold) around text to make it bold. Bold should be used to emphasise longer parts of text, or where italics is not enough. The first appearance of an article's title should be in bold. Any subsequent appearances should be left as plain text. Links A link is places by putting square brackets (link) around words. This will make a link to the article, using the exact words in the link. A link can also be made with a different word as the link, by putting the title, a | symbol then the word you want to appear in square brackets. For example, player appears as player but is linked to the manager article. *Links should be added to any articles on a page *Links should not be made to the same article multiple time. This means that is the word manager is mentions 5 times, only the first appearance of the word should be linked. *Plurals can be linked to by placing the s outside the box. For example, managers will link to managers. Writing articles The following should be kept in mind when writing articles. *'Nobody owns the articles.' This means that words such as 'I' should be left out. *Keep bias out of articles. The Wiki should remain neutral and any personal opinions must be kept out. Useful ideas are allowed in articles. *Do not add any unverifiable facts without sourcing the proof. *Do not use second person. This means try not to use phrases such as "you should", "your team", etc. Category:Policy